Question: If $5a + 8b + 2c = 2$, what is $24b + 6c + 15a$ ?
Solution: $= 15a + 24b + 6c$ $= (3) \cdot (5a + 8b + 2c) $ $= (3) \cdot (2) $ $= 6$